


I Love You

by StarCandy



Series: Sleepless Nights [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: 3 x 8, Agent 24, Angst, Eight is hella oblivious, Endless exposition, F/F, I literally made an account just to post this, I wrote this months ago, Masturbation, Octo Expansion, Three is hella stubborn, Wet Dream, clueless lesbian, gay cephalopods, late night pondering, useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCandy/pseuds/StarCandy
Summary: Asking to never have dreams again would be a huge favor to request. But Three didn't request to never dream again. All she asked for was to never dream about HER again. Was that too much to ask?





	I Love You

Agent 3 hated sleeping.

Well, that wasn't entirely true.

Sleep was the one thing, the only thing she ever looked forward to anymore. Three never had to worry about work or people when she was tucked away under her covers. She never had to dwell over how desolate her life had become. She'd close her eyes, pull the sheets closer, and just like that, her everyday worries were gone.

It's not like Three had a lot of worries to deal with on a daily basis. Not until recently, anyway. She'd come home to her quaint apartment, kick her shoes off, and make a beeline straight for her bedroom before crashing on her bed. And if she couldn't make it to her bed, she'd simply crash on her couch instead. No biggie.

Three almost smiled at the thought. What good times those were.

She silently rolled onto her back, staring mindlessly at the ceiling as she listened closely to the resonating sound of breathing beside her. She took a deep breath, relishing in the scent of the salty sea air wafting in through her window, feeling relaxed for just that moment. That was, until the female beside her shifted her body to adjust her weight.

Three froze, waiting anxiously for the bed to stop moving before turning her head ever so slightly to get a glimpse of the girl sleeping soundly beside her.

It was hard to make out her features in the dark, even with the help of the moonlight spilling into the room. Three, satisfied with the fact that she was still asleep, resumed her previous position, staring at the ceiling with lidded eyes.

Everything was fine until she came.

Yeah, living a double life wasn't the most ideal lifestyle for the typical inkling, but Three grew to tolerate it overtime. When she became tired and irritated of the overwhelming nature of her peers and everyday life, she'd slide into her night job with ease, and when she became weary of that, she'd rotate back to her normal life. Rinse and repeat.

If she were told to do recon, she'd do recon. If she were told to recover an artifact, she'd recover an artifact. If she were told to kill an octoling, she'd kill an octoling.

Three felt her body twitch at the last statement.

Who dictated whether inklings and octolings were supposed to hate each other anyways?

If the Squidbeak Splatoon's job was to eradicate octolings, then why did they recruit one onto their team? If Three hated octolings so much, then why was one sleeping right beside her right now?

The green haired inkling groaned softly as she scrunched her face up in distress. Sure, her life had always been a joke up until now, but at least she knew how deal with it back then.

How can someone sleep so soundly next to the girl who'd previously tried to kill them?

Three shook her head gently, appalled by the shocking, but true natures of her thoughts. There were four agents up until recently. So why skip over the chronological, numerical order they'd been sticking to and name the fifth agent Eight? Out of all the things that should've been bothering her at that moment, for some reason, Eight's name bothered her the most.

Three had wanted nothing to do with the octoling, but she couldn't help but feel...remorse for her? After all, inklings DID kind of steal their land and push them beneath the surface. And although Three herself didn't shove a cease and desist down Eight's throat before sending her to the underworld alongside her comrades, she still felt bad for what her predecessors did and could understand why the vast majority of octolings still held a grudge. Yes, every octoling thus far that Three has had the immense pleasure of meeting HAS tried to assassinate her, but with good reasoning. Why? Because when you look at it, Three had been an obstacle in the octolings’ path to freedom. Which after thinking over thoroughly, Three couldn't help but think.

Whose side was she really fighting for? Was her side the good side?

She couldn't help but feel conflicted as she continued to work and make progress for the Splatoon. But the tasks assigned were simple, so she continued to carry them out as best as she could. That was, until Eight showed up.

Her task was relatively simple. Kill an octoling. It wasn't as if she hadn't done it before. So why had it been so hard for her?

Three had to ward off an oncoming headache as she continued to drag herself further into the dark void of her thoughts.

This octoling was different. Her vibes, her clothes, everything. Almond skin, maroon hair, leather crop top, leather skirt, leather boots- She looked as if she had crawled out of some cheap, 80’s cyberpunk film. But her body language. It wasn't fierce and menacing like the other octolings she had faced in the past. It almost seemed...conflicted. Desperate maybe? As if she didn't want to be there. As if fighting had been the last thing she wanted to accomplish on her agenda. Maybe that's why Three didn't put up as good a fight as she thought she would've. Maybe she felt bad. Not that it mattered anyway. Because that same octoling was a mere foot away from her right now.

So why was Three helping her? Why was the nonchalant, carefree, edgy teenager everyone knew her for risking her life for this girl's safety?

Sure, Three could tell you she just felt bad for her. But then she'd only be telling half the truth. She would never openly admit her steadily growing feelings for Eight. The last thing she had expected to happen was fall for her. And now look at her. She can't even sleep in the same bed as her without overthinking things. She felt pathetic. Truly pathetic.

Three used to love sleeping. But these days, she barely got any. Because everytime she closed her eyes, Eight was all she ever thought about. The dreams were relatively harmless at first, but as they progressed every night, as Eight slowly began to become the central basis of her dreams, Three began to lose her cool.

Her lidded eyes began to close in on each other, feeling the inevitable onslaught of exhaustion begin to catch up with her. And although Three fought to keep her eyes open, she lost the fight. That didn't halt her thoughts though.

On rare occasions, she'd receive wet dreams about her. Three wasn't the sexual oriented type. It wasn't her thing. And she'd always seen herself as asexual until the dreams started. Some nights, she'd wake up feeling guilty. Other nights, she wake up feeling disgusted with herself. It varied.

But Three couldn't bother to care at the moment. Instead, she finally halted her thoughts for good as she began to lose consciousness.

_Asking to never have dreams again would be a huge favor to request. But Three didn't request to never dream again. All she asked was to never dream about her again. Was that too much?_

_Three didn't think so._

_But there she was, the octoling sitting atop a steep hill. It was too tall to make out her body, but Three knew it was her. She could see the long, scarlett tendrils on her head._

_And even though Three knew that all she had to do to avoid the focal point of the dream was turn around and walk away, she still found herself stepping forward and planting her hands upon the grassy landscape. And so she climbed. She climbed the hill and was met with a beautiful sight._

_There Eight sat, dressed in nothing but a tight, black, floral robe. No, a kimono. The same garb Marie wore, except Eight wore it better, no doubt. And was that cherry blossom tree always there?_

_Regardless, as the wind blew, the petals scattered ferociously, yet gracefully. And as they piled up at Three's feet, she watched as Eight stood slowly, her golden, lust filled eyes never breaking their gaze with the inkling's icy ones. Eight stepped forward, taking Three's hands into her own. Three couldn't help but wonder how Eight got her hands so soft._

_The octoling pulled her closer before releasing her hands. She leaned against the large structure of the tree, closing her eyes, thus ending the nearly everlasting gaze she had on Three as she reached for the top of her kimono._

_'No, no, no ,no…’ Three thought as she attempted to swallow the lump steadily forming in her throat. Was she lucid dreaming? She had complete control over her thoughts, but couldn't gain the power to move her body. So there she stood, watching Eight undress like a pervert. Like she had a choice._

_But would she leave if she did?_

_No matter. Regardless, Eight untied the knot keeping her kimono together, smiling seductively as the silk tie fell to her feet, slipping the garment down past her shoulders. She slid down against the back of the cherry blossom tree, resting her naked underside against the petal clad grass. From there, her slender hands found their way to her breasts, fondling them slowly as her index fingers circled her perky nipples._

_She ran her tongue along her plump lips, coating them in a glossy layer of saliva as her smile grew wider, eyebrows furrowing. She vaguely reminded Three of Marina._

_“Tell me you love me,” she moaned out as her right hand descended down her body, legs parting to play with herself, her pussy slick with arousal. Three watched through clouded eyes as Eight's hand rubbed up and down the slit of her entrance, her left hand joining to rub her clit in gentle circles as her eyes fluttered open to take in the sight of Three, the girl she was doing this for._

_She dipped a finger in, then two, then three. Her juices were spilling out of her and making their way onto the grass below her. More petals flew gracefully from the cherry blossom tree, fluttering around the octoling as she masturbated vigorously._

_“Tell me you love me,” she muttered again, her breaths becoming quicker as she moved her fingers sporadically, waiting anxiously for her release. Three twitched uncomfortably, feet glued to the ground as she pressed her thighs together with a look of discomfort on her face._

_Eight bit her saliva slickened lip as she pushed her fingers in further, curling them upwards and stroking her insides._

_“Three...Three...Oh, Three…”_

_She moaned Three's name over and over again as her face contorted in pleasure. She tilted her head back against the tree as her legs parted further, body trembling as her orgasm overcame her. Three wanted to look anywhere else but there, but her eyes knew what they wanted, and so she continued to stand, eyes glued to the octoling with enticement._

_Eight rode herself through her orgasm, rocking her body as her fingers caressed her g-spot. Before she realized it, it was over. She removed her hands with a sigh of satisfaction as she stared deeply into Three's eyes, getting ready to say the same three words she always said at the end of Three's dreams._

_“I love you,” she told the inkling, passion laced within her voice as her eyes lidded._

_Oh Cod._

_Don't say it._

“I love y-”

Three opened her eyes as she began to reply, never realizing she closed them in the first place until her eyes began to adjust to the dark room before her, halting her sentence midway.

“No way…”

She groaned in frustration after coming to, trying to cope with the fact that everything she witnessed had just been a dream.

“Did you say something?” asked a soft voice.

Three froze, recognizing the voice beside her. The inkling quickly laid down, her back facing Eight so she couldn't see the tears begin to form in her eyes.

_‘Yes.’_

“No.”

“I thought I-”

“Sorry for waking you. Go back to bed.”

Three allowed a stray tear to streak her cheek and stain her pillow as she pressed her wet thighs together, feeling exasperated and embarrassed.

“Oh.”

Silence filled the room, Three hoping Eight would heed her words and go back to sleep, Eight hoping Three would say something else to break the silence because she liked hearing her voice.

But Three didn't say another word. She didn't want Eight to hear her voice falter. She glared at nothing in particular as more tears slipped down her cheeks.

“Goodnight,” Eight said in a barely audible voice as she turned onto her side, the girls’ backs both facing one another. Three didn't respond, instead opting to wipe her tears away, feeling like a complete idiot. Three never cried. So why was she doing it now?

Why does Eight possess the ability to do this to her?

Why can't Eight REALIZE she possesses the ability to do this to her?

Three's pillow began to grow cold from her tears, the sweat from underneath her body beginning to become as uncomfortable as the wetness in her underwear.

She felt like a mess.

She WAS a mess.


End file.
